Angos
You are forewarned: This language is undergoing major construction! This language was co-developed by users Detectivekenny, Panglossa, and Razlem, with a little help from others. "Angy" 'aŋ.gə simply means "Language". *Please use the talk page for this article to discuss about the page content. Main discussion for the project is going on at the forum. Phonology Vowels: a, e, i, o, u, y ǝ Consonants: p, t, k, b, d, g, m, n, w, j, h, f, s, r, l When followed by a vowel, the digraph ng is pronounced ŋɡ Diphthongs: aw, iw, ow, yw, aj, ej, oj, yj Stress: Penultimate Syllable Structure (C = consonant; V = vowel; S = semivowel) *V *VC *CV *SV *CVS *SVC *CVC *SVS *CCV *CSV *CSVS *CSVC Language Characteristics This language is designed to be an auxiliary language for English, Chinese, and the Romance languages; it features a balance between each language's complexity and expressive features. The idea is for it to be lightly inflected with a tendency to isolate. A few unique innovations are also present in the language: Medial Vowel System Drawing from similar IALs, this language features a classification system where the last vowel indicates the part of speech. Nouns: o or y (see Noun Distinction 'below) Verbs: a Adjectives: i Adverbs: e Other (conjunctions, prepositions, particles): u Natural and Artificial Noun Distinction In this language, nouns are distinguished as either "Natural" or "Artificial" (i.e man-made). Natural nouns take the medial vowel "o" and Artificial nouns take the vowel "y". There is no agreement between other parts of speech except the correlatives. The advantage of this system is a smaller root base. Word Derivation Angy is a noun-based language, meaning every non-particle has a noun root. What? Impossible you say? Maybe. But I've found a way (kinda) to make it work with traditional verbs. Each verb is "to noun" For example, the inflection of the word ''myrojy meaning "market". Now for a usual English/Spanish verb, "to have". The noun for this is "grip" or "hold", bo A word of caution: words in this language are meant to be ambiguous as to facilitate conversation. The reasoning behind this system is the equation (VERB + noun), where the verb is whatever the context allows. The first example myroja "to market", can be taken as "go to the market" or "to shop at the market". The second example verb is "to have a grip of something" or "to get a grip of something", as in to make something in your grip or hold, to have it in your grip or on your person. "But wait Razlem! What about 'to be'?" Omitted. Completely. Yeah, you heard me. I am a noun = Wo noun I am adjective = Wo adjective See the Vocabulary section for more examples. No Plural Inflections This language does not include inflections for plurals normally found in other IALs, nor does it include traditional articles. The particle "lu" functions as a plural marker. Demonstrative adjectives are used in place of definite articles. :I see a cow - Wo via niko I see cow :I see cows - Wo via lu niko I see (more than one) cow :I see the cow - Wo via fogu niko I see this cow :I see the cows - Wo via fogu lu niko [lit. I see this (more than one) cow} Particles Angy employs heavy use of particles to determine aspect, tense, mood, etc. The polar particles si and nu can be attached to other particles to emphasize or negate. '''Tense: :Present tense is unmarked : :Past Tense - mju ::Wo mju ala - I cooked :Future Tense - ku ::Wo ku ala - I will cook Moods: :Interrogative - tsu (must always begin the question): Tsu wo ala? - Do I cook? : :The negative necessity modal numu means explicitly "must not" as in "You must not cook": To numu ala. To say something like "You do not have to cook", you would place a negative marker in front of the positive modal: To nu simu ala ''(You no must cook) : :Directive commands can be expressed with a necessity modal and the verb: ''Simu ala (must cook) Evidentiality - etinu ::Wo etinu ala - I evidently cook Comparison: :Less - nuru: Wo nuru fajhi du to - I am less green than you :More - siru: Wo siru fajhi du to - I am more green than you :Least- nufu: Wo nufu fajhi du osiju - I am the least green of all :Most - sifu: Wo sifu fajhi du osiju - I am the most green of all Polarity: :Affirmative - si :Wo si ga - Yes, I am going :Negative - nu :Wo nu ga - I am not going Particle Placement Particles go before whatever they enhance, so there is no standardized placement in terms of word order. Some placement examples have been shown above. =Morphology= Syntax Word order is strictly SVO Verb Transitivity Transitive and intransitive verbs are unmarked. Transitive: Wo kambia object = I change object Intransitive: Wo bala = I dance Compounding Angy uses endocentric compounding, in which A+B denotes a special kind of B. Store :myr = merchandise :oj = place ::myr + oj + Part of Speech Marker = myrojy = store merchandise place Windmill :kas = product :oj = place ::kas + oj + POS marker = kasojy = factory product place :fyn = wind ::fyn + kasojy = fynkasojy = windmill wind product place Vocabulary Verbs Nouns Table of Correlatives Example Text This is tentative, grammar/vocabulary is subject to change. Featured Banner This language was once featured. Thanks to its level of quality, plausibility, and usage capabilities, it has been voted as featured.